Second Thoughts
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: Sonic has a confession to make to a certain hedgehog...and to himself.


Second Thoughts

Great God, now what do you plan to ruin my day with next?

This is really not my type of day….

In fact, I never knew things could get any worse than this. Thunderclouds start to blanket the skies, lightening displaying a light show for its frightened audience, thunder holding an earsplitting orchestra that shakes the whole planet.

The outdoors seem to be a disease for today's pouring day, because truth is if you go out there, chances are you would catch its depression, its sadness. That's why you stay inside, where warmth and happiness ensues all around you.

For one exception: me

In this past week, it's been disastrous for me. One bad moment coincides into another; and you got a concocted, even worse moment. My apartment had lost its usual confidence, which I usually enter the room with. Maybe the foreboding weather has got the best of me. Yeah, and tomorrow I'll feel like my usual proud self, no more guilt hanging over-

Oh, wait a second…it won't be okay, especially since that annoying emotion is invading my state of mind and in the pit of my subconscious.

Also, this maybe an unusual place for this feeling to be residing in, but the majority of it sits in the pit of my heart. Now you've figured out that my problem is no ordinary crisis.

Normally, I wouldn't bother about it because I had better things to worry about, or I would just do my daily laps. Unfortunately, her upset cries and her loud absence keeps alerting my thoughts that all this anger and desertion that is projected unto me is my entire fault.

"_Sonic! Wait up for me!"_

_She suddenly trips into the hard concrete and I can clearly see that her knee is painfully scraped, preventing her to continue running after me. I sighed in a relief, giving me a chance to escape to the group to fight off Egg man…when a small voice cried out._

"_Sonic…aren't you going to help me up?"_

_Well, I had time enough to at least give her some assistance. I walked back over, grabbed her hand and helped her regain her balance. Afterwards, I started off again to Eggman's mechanical monstrosity, until a little hand touched my wrist. I turned around to peer into hopeful emerald eyes._

"_Sonic, be careful."_

"_Don't worry; I will."_

"_Wait! If you make it…will you go to the Valentines Day's City Ball with me?"_

_I can't believe it! After all, we were friends. Just friends. And still she aims at me being her sweetheart. One way or another, I had to tell her to stop this or she'll end up hurting herself in the end._

"_Amy, look. I know that you like me, and I like you too. It's just that…I don't like you the way you feel for me. Trust me, I appreciate it how you can be concerned for me and everything, but honestly, I can't see a future that revolves around us. I just can't, Amy. Especially if you chase me around every day, scaring the heck out of me and too determined to see that we would go on a date. We are just friends, in my eyes at least. I'm sorry, but there is no way that I'm going to be your boyfriend, or your husband, or even your lover because, frankly… I don't love you."_

_With that out of my chest, I ran to Tails and the others to join the fight. _

"_Hey! Are we ready to pulverize this junk or what? Let's do this!" I said in my usual confident voice._

_But, everybody wasn't concentrated on the fight, nor was Eggman even looking at me. They were looking behind me. I turned around to see a pink hedgehog with forlorn, moist jade irises. She was just standing at first, and then she broke down to her knees, crystalline tears departing from her cheeks to the ground. Amy then got up and yelled out at her best:_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, I hate you! I never want to see your face for my entire life!"_

_She then threw her Piko-Piko Hammer right into my face, which really hurt by the way. Afterwards, she ran off, sobbing out all her hurt spirits. Her sound was still ringing in my ears as I was dazed on the ground. _

"_Serves him right…"_

_I abruptly got up and saw that Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails were leaving me, looking at me with disgust. Heck, even Eggman left the scene, too confused that I just rejected a little girl's request of even one small date. Great, now I'm the most hated hero this week._

Ever since that happened, Amy never showed up around me. Nor I never heard her voice around me. I took this as her surrender, so I thought hey, I can finally get some peace and quiet. Trouble is it's not what I've expected it would be.

Now the whole gang won't see me, let alone speak to me. They think that I should apologize to her for hurting her feelings, but I never did, thinking that eventually, she'll get over it.

This feeling, its driving me crazy! I mean, I know I shouldn't' have hurt her feelings, but I had a very good, logical reason…

Oh, what's the use? I know that I miss her smile, her laughs, and her voice period. Usually I get tired of her chasing me everywhere, but now I have a lust for this hobby to come back. Maybe I do need to go and get rid of this feeling once and for all…

I grabbed my coat, picked up the keys on the counter, and headed out into the rain. The drops pelt my quills like a punishment for my crime. The crime: possibly injuring Amy Rose's lovely karma. I may not be the Ilbis Trigger, but I'm certainly the PRDT; Pink Rose Depression Trigger, that is.

I walked slowly into the city neighborhood, cars driving by me in a rush, the sidewalk deserted. I had time to recollect my thoughts before I showed up at my destination.

Of course she can be annoying, headstrong, and a bit of a pest, but who can stand her at a moment's notice? I could.

And who saved her from danger, despite her repetitive goals to marry me? I did.

And who has been by her side, even though she had thoughts of us being together under different circumstances?

I was.

To think of it, her attempts are kind of cute and harmless…

As I faced her door, I could hear her sobs from the window. I knew the weather may have a connection to her feelings, because they exactly have the same mood for the past few days…

I knocked on her magenta door. Her sobbing suddenly ceased. A shadow looked out the window and proceeded down the stairs.

You know, I always thought Amy was childish, hyper, got her head in the clouds in the sky too much, dreams up schemes that'll never happen, the typical, sweet fan girl. I thought, 'what fool would even fall in love her?' I chuckled once, I repeat, **once** in my thoughts. This is now or never. Now I now who the identity of that fool is-

And that fool is me.


End file.
